Starving
by baektivate
Summary: Chanyeol seorang penguasa yang bertekuk lutut kepada sosok mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK
1. Prolog

Park Chanyeol.

Seorang pimpinan dari sebuah perusahaan yang bergelut dibidang properti, berusia dua puluh delapan dengan segudang kharisma yang terpendam.

Namanya tak perlu diragukan lagi, kekuasaanya begitu luas dan perkataanya adalah mutlak.

Kepemilikanya akan hampir setengah dari gedung pencakar langit di Seoul membuatnya begitu disegani.

Semua orang tunduk, bertekuk lutut akan sosok Park Chanyeol.

Puluhan perusahaan rela melakukan apapun untuk menggaet Chanyeol sebagai salah satu investor diperusahaan mereka.

Belum lagi kepemilikanya atas salah satu agensi hiburan yang begitu terkenal, membuat Park Chanyeol seolah adalah sosok yang tak dapat dikalahkan oleh siapapun dan apapun.

Namun anggapan itu akan patah ketika Chanyeol berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda berisik yang selalu merengek setiap waktu, seolah mengidap bipolar Park Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang saat ini berstatus sebagai seorang siswa tingkat tiga di Seoul International Highschool.

Sosoknya begitu cantik, wajahnya yang anggun dan suaranya yang manis membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat akan semua perkataan Baekhyun.

Bagi Chanyeol, permintaan Baekhyun adalah sebuah keharusan, tak peduli apapun penghalangnya.

Notas :

Ff ini sudah lama sekali ada di draft.

btw aku coba nulis lagi di ffn, sebelumnya aku nulis di wattpad aja.

Kalian bisa ke wattpad dan cari username aku : baektivate untuk baca story ku yang lain hehe.


	2. Chapter 1

Suara tegas langkah kaki dari sudut ruangan seolah menarik otot kendur pada karyawan sebuah perusahaan yang bergelut dibidang properti.

"Aku membayar kalian bukan untuk melihat saham ku turun, perbaiki hari ini atau kalian akan melihat surat pemecatan kalian besok pagi" Suara itu begitu mengintimidasi.

Perusahaan ini tak pernah menerima sebuah kesalahan, bahkan jika kau hanya menumpahkan secangkir kopi sekalipun.

Dan bodohnya karena kelalaian beberapa karyawan yang berakibat menurun nya saham perusahaan senilai lima persen seluruh karyawan perusahaan ini menanggung akibatnya.

Park Chanyeol, pemilik sekaligus pendiri perusahaan ini memiliki watak yang yang keras, ego nya begitu besar.

Dirinya mulai membangun usahanya dari nol sejak usia dua puluh tiga, kegigihanya berbuah hasil membawa perusahaanya meroket.

Lima tahun berlalu dan Park Chanyeol masih sama, seorangperfectionist yang angkuh dan kejam.

"Kau keterlaluan Yeol, lima persen tak berarti apapun pada perusahaanmu" Kim Jongin sahabat karib Park Chanyeol berkata jengah dengan ulah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sembilan puluh berawal dari lima kim"

"Ya, terserah kau saja"

Keduanya tengah berada di ruangan Chanyeol, mereka berencana untuk makan siang bersama.

Terhitung sudah dua minggu Chanyeol berada di Italia untuk keperluan bisnis dan Jongin sudah merencanakan makan siang sekembalinya Chanyeol dari negeri menara piza tersebut.

"Kau belum menghubungi Sehun ?" Chanyeol membolak balikan kertas yang tersusun pada sebuah map sebelum akhirnya menandatanganinya.

"Kita akan makan siang di restoran milik suami Oh Sehun jika kau lupa"

Sama seperti Jongin. Oh Sehun juga sahabat Park Chayeol.

Mereka sudah bersama sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, hubungan mereka begitu dekat dan terikat.

Bahkan ketika Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah dua bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol sampai rela membatalkan seluruh jadwal pertemuanya hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan sialan Sehun yang begitu mendadak.

Seorang pemuda terengah meraih pintu sebuah restoran makanan Jepang dengan seragam sekolah setengah basah yang ia kenakan.

Rambutnya berantakan, diterpa angin tanpa ia hiraukan.

Tujuan utamanya hanya menjadi tepat waktu dihari pertamanya menjadi pekerja paruh waktu.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya masuk kedalam restoran klasik dengan desain interior yang begitu apik.

Ia berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang kemarin ia sambangi ketika mendaftarkan diri.

"Selamat siang, tuan maaf aku terlambat" Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelalaianya dihari pertamanya.

"Byun Baekhyun ?"

"Benar tuan"

Dihadapanya sosok cantik dengan mata rusa tengah menatapnya menilai.

"Bukankan kemarin aku memperingatimu untuk tidak memanggilku tuan ? Lagi pula aku masih dua puluh satu tahun. Aku tak setua itu kau panggil tuan"

Baekhyun kembali merutuki kebodohanya karena melupakan sebuah poin yang dianggap atasanya penting.

"Byun, kau mendengarku bukan ?"

"Ah iya Luhan maafkan aku"

Luhan tersenyum, sosok dihadapanya begitu menggemaskan.

Rasanya ia jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun begitu kecil, meskipun tak berbeda jauh darinya. Wajahnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Namun sayang kisah hidupnya tak berjalan dengan baik.

Baekhyun tak bermaksud menarik simpati Luhan ketika menceritakan sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarganya.

Awalnya Luhan mengharuskan seluruh pekerja paruh waktu untuk menyertakan surat izin dari orang tua.

Namun begitu Baekhyun memulai ceritanya Luhan tergerak hatinya, Baekhyun begitu rapuh, hatinya mudah retak maka dari itu Luhan berjanji untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari semua hal.

Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ayahnya adalah seorang karyawan disalah satu perusahaan di Busan.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi tuan Byun di pecat tanpa alasan yang jelas mengakibatkan ayah Baekhyun mengalami depresi ringan.

Guncangan hidup Baekhyun bertambah ketika Ayah dan Ibunya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Beruntung Baekhyun adalah sosok yang tegar dan kuat.

Baekhyun mendapat beasiswa dari Seoul International Highscool, menjalani hidup baru di Seoul tanpa melupakan mendiang orang tuanya.

"Benar, panggil aku Luhan atau aku marah padamu Byun"

Lagi lagi Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum simpul, baginya Luhan begitu sempurna.

Baekhyun dengar Luhan bukan dari keluarga kaya sama sepertinya, namun sosoknya yang begitu ulet dan mandiri membutnya menjadi sosok yang sukses seperti saat ini.

Baekyun juga sedikit banyak tahu jika Luhan adalah sosok suami dari pengusaha muda Oh Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan begitu sempurna, hidupnya begitu bahagia.

"Sayang" Suara bariton dari arah pintu membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit, pria dengan tinggi kira kira sebelas centi diatasnya berjalan masuk dan memeluk Luhan tanpa peduli keberadaanya.

"Lihat sekelilingmu Oh Sehun" Luhan memperingati, sedikit tak enak dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tampak memperhatikan dengan raut malu malu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa ke dapur, temui Junmyeon dan katakan kau pekerja paruh waktu yang baru"

"Baik"

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman panas, dirinya bahkan abai dengan Luhan yang menolaknya.

Baekhyun meuruti Luhan dengan menemui pria dengan nametag Kim Junmyeon.

"Kau Baekhyun ?" Laki laki itu bahkan menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah benar, perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun"

"Hei, dengar sayang jangan terlalu kaku, panggil aku Suho dan aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunee yang imut" keduanya terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, bagaimana jika kau mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu ? Seragamu sudah disiapkan, temui aku dalam sepuluh menit dari sekarang"

"Baik"

"Aku dengar dari Yoora kau kembali menolak perjodohan yang ayahmu tawarkan ?" Jongin membuka percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia pendam selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Tua bangka itu tak perlu repot mencarikan aku calon istri, dirinya bahkan tau aku tak akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan siapapun" Chanyeol sudah jengah dengan topik 'Calon Pendamping' yang belakangan kerap ia dengar.

"Wow, jaga bicaramu bung. Kau belum tahu saja rasanya jatuh cinta"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin sinis "Cinta itu hanya membuat mu lemah. Lihat saja sahabatmu. Sejak menikah dirinya berubah menjadi tahanan. Lagi pula jangan bicara soak cinta jika yang kau pedulikan hanya selangkanganmu"

Jongin tertawa, mengangkat bahunya ringan.

Mobil Chanyeol sampai pada restoran milik Luhan.

Langkah tegas keduanya seolah menarik atensi seluruh pengunjung, bahkan kau bisa mendengar pekikan beberapa wanita yang terpesona pada kharisma keduanya.

"Kemana perginya albino gila satu itu" Jongin menjadi yang pertama berkomentar setelah duduk pada bangku disalah satu sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, dirinya hanya segera membuka daftar menu dan mengangkat tangan nya untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu"

Suara lembut bagai lullaby menarik atensi Chanyeol, dan apa yang didapatinya kemudian membuat otaknya kosong dan duniana terhenti selama hampir sepuluh detik.

"Siapa namamu ?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, dirinya bahkan sudah tersenyum seperti orang sinting.

Faktanya tak hanya membuat orang menjadi lemah, cinta juga dapat membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

Tunggu, apa barusan dia bilang Chanyeol jatuh cinta ? Pada pandangan pertama ?

Kalian bercanda ?

T.B.C

Notas :

Genre baru banget yang kucoba, aku gak tau masuk apa enggak tapi yaudah lah ya.

Akan diupdate sesuai waktu senggang yang nulis wkwkwk


End file.
